Frozen in Time
by movienerd1174
Summary: "Those moments will remain forever between us, frozen in time..." Lost moments between Ed and Olivia we wish we got to see on screen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! This idea has been swirling around in my head for a while. This story will be a series of one shots peaking into the moments we didn't get to see but wanted on the show. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Community Policing- Control**

Leaning against the wall of the hospital corridor, Olivia sighed and hung her head as she braced her hands on the handrail behind her. It had been three hours since Terrance Reynolds had been pronounced dead and the stress that followed was enough make her want to crawl into bed for a whole week. She hung her head and ran a hand down her weary face when the double doors opened, heavy footsteps falling against the worn tile.

She lifted her head and her tired eyes opened to reveal Ed Tucker, concern etched on his face as he took in her appearance. "You okay?" he asked, slipping his cell phone into the pocket of his khaki pants.

Reaching her hand behind her head, she rolled her neck in an attempt to alleviate the tension. "Long night", she replied flatly as her eyes met his.

Looking to the officers milling around the waiting room, Ed took a reluctant step forward. "Can I give you a ride home?" He suggested lowly, adjusting the file that was tucked under his arm.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she rolled her shoulders uneasily as she also glanced at all the officers just a few yards from them. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She questioned, her eyes still shifted from down the hallway to the man standing in front of her.

"I'm parked on the first level of the parking garage, I'll meet you down there." He answered, not bothering to address her original question. Exhaling slowly, she nodded in defeat as her red-rimmed eyes closed briefly.

His fingertips itched to reach out and hold her. She was stressed, more stressed than he had ever seen her since they had become involved about a month earlier. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret but seeing her like this was enough to make him want to throw that agreement out the window.

Shoving his hands in his pockets to withstand the urge to comfort her, he gave her a sure nod before turning and heading to the elevator. She watched him as he left, taking note of the way the cotton of the soft blue polo stretched across his broad back and how his khaki's hung off his hips. She released out a soft groan as she left her head fall back against the wall.

She was in deep trouble.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator lobby, Olivia's breath caught in her chest when she saw Ed leaning against his black Crown Vic in the dim light of the parking garage. His hands were braced behind him against the hood of the car as he watched her approach.

Stopping in front of him, she cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders as the corner of her lips pulled upward. Returning her smirk, he pushed off the car and moved to open the passenger side door. She stopped before sliding into the car and looked at him, he was so close that the remnants of his aftershave tickled her nostrils.

She placed a hand on his solid chest, the tips of her fingers resting against the red skin peeking out from underneath his collar. His jaw tightened at the feeling of her skin against his. "You look good in blue, Tucker." Her eyes watched her fingertips dance along the soft material. "You should wear it more often."

Inhaling deeply, he gave her a soft smile before she slipped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, Ed looked from the red light in front of him over to the passenger seat. He watched Olivia as she looked out the open window, the loose hairs framing her face blew softly in the warm breeze. The majority of the ride had been silent, save for hum of the engine and the faint sounds of the city in the wee hours of the morning.

His eyes caught sight of her hands fidgeting against the cellphone that sat in her lap, all the nervous energy manifesting in her fingertips. Quickly glancing to make sure the light was still red, he reached out and took her left hand in his. Their fingers weaved together and she let out a pent up sigh, letting the feeling of her rough digits against hers put her at ease.

Bringing the back of her hand to his lips, he placed a light kiss against her soft skin and her lips lifted in a smiled at the feeling of his late in the day stubble tickling her. The light turned green and he placed their joined hands in her lap, his thumb stroking the back of her hand before easing on the gas.

They drove a couple more blocks before Olivia broke the silence. "You know, it was a good shoot." Her voice cut through the thick night air, his thumb stilled against her skin. "He fit the description, he gave chase..."

"Olivia", he interrupted, his eyes cutting over to hers. She pressed her lips together as she waiting for him to continue. "If this is going to work", he began, squeezing her hand. "You can't do that."

Sighing through her nose, she nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's a slippery slope, Liv. Be grateful it's not one of yours." His words caused her to fall into silent thought as she looked out the window.

Pulling up in front of her apartment, he put the car in park as his eyes scanned the quiet street. He shifted in his seat and placed his hand on her thigh, his fingertips burning against the inseam of her jeans. She turned to him and rested her head against the headrest as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Hi", he rasped lowly, his thin lips curving into a small smile. Her face mirrored his as he brought his hand up and bushed the back of his knuckles against her lean neck. "You never wear your hair up." He observed, his eyes following the path of his hands from her neck down to her exposed collarbone.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him. This was teetering on new territory. They had been on several dates, kissed a couple of times but the intimacy that currently crackled between them was unchartered. "It's hot", she gulped as her eyes flickered to his face.

Ed couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her statement. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He muttered, his pink tongue peaking out to wet his bottom lip.

"Tucker", she exhaled.

Moving as closer, he brushed his nose against hers. "You can call me Ed." He whispered, his warm breath puffing against her face. Just as she opened her mouth to speak he captured her lips with his, his large hand framing her jawline. She exhaled sharply and gripped his wrist as his lips moved against hers. He sucked her bottom lip between his and a shiver ran through her body as his teeth scraped against the sensitive tissue.

Pulling back, Ed drank her in. Her flushed cheeks, her heavy lidded eyes, her plump lips, the way her chest heaved with every breath she took. "Ed", she huffed impatiently, her dainty hands gripping at the material of his collar. He noticed that he had unknowingly moved across the bench seat and was pressed up against her.

"C'mere", he muttered, lightly tugging at her leather jacket.

Twisting in her seat, Olivia surveyed the street to make sure it was desolate before swinging her leg across Ed and planting himself firmly in his lap. The shock on his face was almost comical. He didn't know what he was expecting when he beckoned her, but he didn't expect this. "Liv", he breathed as his eyes drank her in, his hands smoothing over the denim that covered her thighs.

Her hands found the sides of his neck and the redness creeping up from his collar spread underneath her fingertips. His eyes found their way to her face and honed in on her lips and she couldn't help but dig her teeth into the plump tissue there.

It was finally when she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his that his eyes fell closed, his nose exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding. Pressing her chest fully against him, she opened her mouth over his.

Squeezing the back of her thighs, his tongue flicked against hers before retreating back, a game that caused her to whine against his lips. She held his head between her hands as she pulled away, pressing her face against his. "I'm sorry for being a bitch when you showed up at the hospital."

"You were being protective, I don't expect anything less." He soothed, his hands settling on her hips. "I've dealt with the wrath of Olivia Benson before, that was nothing." He grinned.

Blushing, she looked away to try to hide the color inching onto her face. "It's different now." She said, her long, tan neck mere inches away from his face causing his mouth to water.

"Somethings are different." He agreed, kissing the hollow of her throat. "I wanted you then and I want you now. That hasn't changed."

She slipped her hands underneath the open collar of his polo, her hands heating up against his flushed skin. "Even when I screamed?"

"Especially then." He smirked.

The laugh she let out reverberated within the small space. "Ed Tucker, a glutton for punishment."

Pushing back the wayward hairs from her forehead, he shook his head slightly. "It was more about the way this vein right here would pop out when you got angry." He explained, his thumb tracing a vertical line along the middle of her forehead. "Made me wonder what else would make it pop like that."

"Ed", she breathed, her cheek nuzzling into his hands as her hip moved against his. "Don't say that."

He had to bite back the groan that rose in his throat at the friction that seared between them. "Why not?" He rasped as his hands ran up her back underneath her leather jacket.

Pressing her forehead against his temple, she traced his lower lip with her thumb. "Because I don't think I can control myself around you." She admitted, her hot breath engulfing them.

"Trust me", he gulped, his hands running up her sides along the silky material of her blouse. "If anyone deserves to loose control, it's you."

Ed leaned forward and caught her lips with his as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her body flush against him. Her mouth slanted over his, her tongue sliding along his as his fingertips dig into the denim at her hip.

The sounds of their lips smacking together filled the confined space and the heat between them was building. Suddenly feeling as if her skin was aflame, Olivia untangled her arms from around his neck in an attempt to remove the heavy leather from her body. He slipped his hands underneath the jacket, his calloused fingers trailing down her arms as he eased the material from her body.

Olivia took his face between her hands, her thumbs running along the lines etched in his cheeks before pressing her lips to his again. Her mouth moved against his and her hips followed suit, stoking the fire building between their bodies. His hands slipped beneath her blouse, running along the smooth skin of her back causing goosebumps to rise in their wake.

Seizing her bottom lip between his, he sucked on the plump tissue as she scraped her blunt nails along the short gray hairs at the back of her head. The heat swirling in her lower stomach was almost too hard to ignore and the feeling only intensified when his hands found her backside. She placed several lingering kisses on his swollen lips before pressing her forehead to his, their heavy breaths mingling between them.

They stayed like that a long moment, their lips lingering mere centimeters apart when a distant garbage truck clattered against a dumpster. "It must be passed four a.m.", she groaned, burying her face in his flushed neck.

He smirked as his hands smoothed along the planes of her back. "You should get some sleep."

"You're right", she nodded into his neck. "I'm just really comfortable here." She muttered, laying a hot, open mouth kiss against the hollow of his throat.

Groaning, he let his head fall back against the head rest as he pulled her hips flush with his, his arousal evident between her legs. She left out a breathy moan before kissing him soundly. His hand framed her face, her chin resting on the web between his thumb and forefinger as she pulled away to look at him. "Your mouth is lethal." He growled, his eyes focusing on her lips as his thumb traced them.

A small smile played on her full lips as she looked down at his tented khaki's between them. "Yeah, I've been told that."

"You're killing me, Benson." He hissed, blue flames flaring in his eyes. "If you don't go now, I don't think I'll be able to let you leave this car."

"Okay, okay", she conceded, placing a firm kiss on his lips before crawling off his lap and retrieving her discarded jacket.

A smile played on his lips as Ed watched her maneuver into the jacket, the way her body moved so fluidly made his chest tighten. She reached for the door handle, her hand lingering on the metal as she looked at him. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled. "And for everything else."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." He rasped, pushing a stray hair away from her face. "I would walk you up but..." He trailed off, looking down at his lap.

Pressing her lips together, she stifled the laugh that rose in her throat. "It's okay, I think I can manage."

"I know you can", he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Opening the door, she had on heeled boot planted on the sidewalk before turning back to him. "Goodnight... Ed."

Giving her a nod, he watched as she walked to the front door of her building and turned around to wave. He lifted his hand from the steering wheel to mirror the gesture before she disappeared through the door. Sighing, he placed his head against the steering wheel.

He was in trouble.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first installment. I do have a couple other ideas for further chapters in my mind but if you guys have any requests feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to think up something!**

 **You know, I heard somewhere that if you review on this story they'll bring Tucker back. Probably not true but do you want to chance it? *smirks***


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's keep this train rolling! Thank you for all your reviews! I've gotten many request for a Retro update but I just want to specify that that story is completed. I would never rule continuing any of my stories but there is nothing new for Retro currently on the horizon. I do have several ideas floating around in my head and I'm sure more scenarios will pop up as the show goes on. I hope you all like my upcoming stories as much as you love the others.**

 **WARNING: this story contains some very smutty sexy time... if you don't like that kind of thing or it makes your uncomfortable, just skip this chapter all together.**

* * *

 **Townhouse Incident- Fourteen Years**

Leading Olivia into the mobile command post, Ed closed the door behind them before guiding her to sit in one of the chairs. He shrugged off his NYPD jacket and placed it around her slumped shoulders before squatting down in front of her. "Are you okay, Liv?" He asked lowly. He knew the question was ridiculous, she was just held hostage and her captor was shot mere inches from her but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

Blinking several times, she nodded before her eyes finally focused on his. "I think so", she replied, her voice rough.

His large hands worried against the dress pants covering her thighs, his blue eyes searching her face. "Tell me what I can do for you", Ed practically pleaded. "What do you need?"

"I want to see Noah." She said softly.

Nodding, a sad smile spread across his lips. "Fin is getting him right now, they're on their way." he informed. He brought a hand slowly up to her face but instantly regretted the action when she visibly flinched. "I just want to check out your face, okay?" He cautioned, holding his hand up in front of her so she could see it. She nodded reluctantly and he gently swept the hair away from her face to assess her injury.

Olivia tried to gauge his expression as he evaluated her, his eyes sharp and his jaw set in a hardline. "How bad is it?" She asked self-consciously, one of her hands coming up to grip his strong wrist. "I don't want Noah to be freaked out when he sees me."

"I think we've both seen worse." He reassured, giving her a comforting smile. "He'll be so happy to see you, he won't even blink twice at a little cut." Pressing her quivering lips together, she nodded at his words as tears began to litter her lash line. His hands circled the back of her hip while his crouched frame settled between her legs. "God, you scared me, Liv." He laughed humorlessly, looking up into her wet brown eyes.

She brought her bruised hand to the side of his neck, her thumb running along his rugged cheek. "I'm okay", she assured, leaning down and pressing her lips softly against his. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his as her long fingers moved to grip the thick straps of his bullet proof vest.

Moving his hands to circle her lower back, he pressed his face against her pliant stomach as he hugged her to him. She bent over his hunched body, soothing her hand along his broad back as she kissed the back of his neck.

They stayed like that for several moments, the only sounds in the trailer was the whir of the machines accompanied by their breathing. The sounds of footsteps approaching the trailer was enough for Ed to untangle himself from Olivia. He squeezed her hand gently in his before placing some space between as the door to the trailer opened, revealing Fin bouncing Noah is his arms.

As soon as his little feet hit the floor, Noah took off and launched into his mother's arms. "Mama!" he squealed, climbing into her lap. Tears flooded her eyes as she held her son close to him.

Clearing his throat, Ed walked over to Olivia and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder as he leaned in close. "I'll call you." He promised, his voice low. She nodded, her wet eyes meeting his. He let his eyes linger on hers a little too long before turning heading out of the trailer.

* * *

Leaning back against his plush leather couch, Ed sighed heavily as he scrubbed his hands against his tired face. It had been a week since Joe Utley had taken Olivia hostage and the urge to see her had him on edge. He had left her a voicemail later that night and hadn't heard back from her since.

Grabbing his tumbler of bourbon off the side table, he left the smooth liquid burn down his throat as he sank further into the couch. He was torn, he wanted to give her her space while she coped but he wanted to be by her side every step of the way. Picking up his phone, he saw that he had no new notifications and his heart sank a little bit more.

A knock on the door echoed through his apartment and he quickly rose to his feet. He placed the near empty tumbler on the table and headed for the door. When he looked through the peephole his heart raced at who he saw.

"Olivia", he greeted as he leaned his forearm against the open door, his voice sounding like a sigh of relief.

Giving him a small smile, Olivia shoved her hands into the pockets of her knee length tan trench coat before shrugging her shoulders nervously. He opened the door wider and moved aside, allowing her to brush passed him into his apartment.

Securing the deadbolt, he turned around and watched her as she surveyed his apartment for the first time. She walked through the living room, the sound of the heels of her knee high boots made against the hardwood floor ceased as she stopped to surveys some pictures on his book shelf. "I don't think I've ever seen you with dark hair." She observed, breaking the silence that fell heavy between them.

She turned around as he walked further into the apartment, his hands shoved in the pockets of his dark wash jeans causing his shoulders to swell against the cotton of the fitted gray t-shirt he was wearing. "How are you holding up?" He asked, several feet in between them.

"I'm okay, been spending a lot of time with Noah." He nodded his head in response, his eyes meeting hers. "I got your message, thank you."

One side of his mouth pulled up as he watched her tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, away from her face. The way he had told her he liked it. "You don't have to thank me."

Smoothing her hands down the front of her trench coat, she cleared her throat. "I've had a long time to think this passed week." His eyebrows lifted in question, prompting her to continue. She inhaled deeply, her nimble hands twisting against the sash of her trench coat. "I realized what I want and I'm not going to be afraid to pursue it."

He took a cautious step forward with his hands still planted in his pockets, still keeping a distance of a few feet between them. "What is it that you want?" He asked, his voice low.

Unknotting the belt at her waist, she opened the coat and let it fall from her shoulders. His pupils dilated and all air left his lungs as he stared at her standing in front of him in nothing but a black lace panties and a black bra, her heeled black leather boots reaching her knees. The air was sucked out of the room as they stood there, their eyes not straying from each other.

Ed's blue eyes darkened as he took inventory of her exposed body in front of him. Her slender collarbone leading down into her supple cleavage which was accentuated by the formfitting lace. Her trench coat hanging from her bent elbows cast a backdrop for her slim waist. The black lace hugging her rounded hips. The small gap between the top of her thick, toned thighs.

Olivia watched as his eyes made their way back up to her face, his jaw set in a hard line. She inhaled a shaky breath, feeling sheepish under his intense gaze. Seconds felt like hours as the silence hung between them, his squinted eyes burning into her wide ones.

Letting out a self conscious laugh, she began to pull up the trench coat from where it caught on her elbows. He reached out his hand to cover hers, halting her movement and her eyes flickered his. "Don't", he rasped, closing the distance between them. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his shirt against her bare stomach.

He ran a hand along the top of her bra, feeling her hot skin sear his knuckles through the lace trim. His fingertips ghosted down her arms, pushing the trench coat farther down until it whispered to the floor.

"Is this what you want?" He breathed between them, his forehead pressing against hers as his hands circled her lean waist.

Unable to find her voice, Olivia nodded her head against his. She felt his hands grip the back of her thighs and suddenly her feet left the ground and he hoisted her up against him. Her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders as he walked her towards the kitchen, exhaling deeply into her neck.

The coolness of the marble against the back of her thighs caused her to gasp as he stood in between her legs. "I would never deny Olivia Benson what she wants." He breathed against her lips.

Her face broke out into a huge smile before his lips captured hers. He held her face in his hands as his mouth moved hotly against hers, her heart racing at the feeling of his solid body planted between her legs.

Slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt, she felt him suck in a shaky breath as his skin rippled under her finger tips. She pushed his t-shirt up his torso and he lifted his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt completely.

The discarded shirt landed somewhere between the kitchen and the living room but Olivia was focused on the man in front of her. He was all hard muscle and reddened skin. The tips of her fingers danced along the planes of his firm chest, the light spattering of hair that spread out from his sternum.

He let his temple fall against hers as he looked down between their bodies, his warm breath engulfing them. "It's criminal that you have to cover these up all the time." He rasped, his hands squeezing her ample thighs. "I've always imagined them wrapped around me."

Her breath caught in her chest as his words sank in. "Time to stop imagining." She teased, marking every word with a firm kiss to his lips. A growl vibrated deep in his chest as he lifted her off the counter and carried her down the hallway, her legs locked around his waist.

Clumsily making their way into the bedroom, they fell onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs as he chuckled into her neck. "Smooth", she quipped from under his welcome weight.

Planting his forearms on the bed, he looked at her with a mischievous smile as he pressed his hips against hers. The playfulness fell from her face and she let out a breathy moan at the feeling of him against her most sensitive area. He covered her parted lips with his own and her hands gripped his rippled shoulders as his tongue teased hers.

She felt him hardening against her inner thigh and her hands moved between them to unfasten the button of his jeans. He groaned into her neck as her lithe fingers slipped beneath the waistband and teased against his hipbone.

Reaching down, he grabbed her hands and stretched them above her head as his fingers intertwined with hers. "That can wait", he explained hoarsely, glancing down at his open pants. "I have things to do first."

With a crooked grin, he moved down her body as his fingers followed suit and trailed a feather light path down her outstretched arms. Ed's parted lips ghosted down her collarbone, goosebumps rising in their wake. He looked up at her from under his brow bone as he exhaled a deep breath, his face mere centimeters away from her lace covered chest.

Taking her breasts in his hands, he pressed them together before laying a searing kiss on each globe. She shivered, her chest heaving as she brought her hands up to hold his head to her.

Peeling the lace away from her skin, he repeated his actions against the newly exposed skin. He blew a stream of cool air along her skin causing her whole body to shudder, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

Those eyes could save her life.

She wrapped her legs around his torso, never wanting the heat of his body to leave hers. Her fingers scraped against the gray hairs at the back of his head, the urgency in her digits palpable. "I'm right here", he breathed, pressing a reassuring kiss to her sternum. "I'm not going anywhere."

Slipping his hands under her, he unclasped her bra and removed it from her body. All air escaped his lungs as he looked down at her, bare in front of him for the first time. The curves he had craved for so long smoothed out in front of him, ready and waiting for his hands, his mouth.

He realized he might have been staring a little too long when he felt her hand press against his scruffy cheek. Looking up at the warm smile playing on her lips, he nuzzled his face into her palm and shook his head slightly, completely at a loss for words for the beauty laid out in front of him.

Turning his head to the side, he kissed the pulse point on his inner wrist before lowering his head and dragging his flattened tongue along her puckered nipple. She gasped, her back arching marginally off the bed as her legs tightened around him on their own accord. He repeated the action to the other breast and he felt the muscles in his lower stomach clench as her whimper dissipated into the room.

"Please", she whined, her hips rocking against his body.

Sitting back on his heels, he peeled the lace panties from her body before pressing a sensual kiss to her firm calf muscle. Every nerve in her body was a live wire as he lowered himself between her legs, his eyes meeting hers as he held her legs over his shoulders.

Pressing open mouth kisses to her inner thigh, Ed couldn't help the way his lips curled into a smile when he heard her whimper his name. All she saw his blue eyes from between her legs as he planted his hands on her flat stomach and swiped his tongue along the entire length of her at a maddening pace.

A carnal groan escaped from her lips and her back bowed completely off the bed as her hand gripped the sheets below her. The sounds she emitted and the way her body moved under him only spurred him on as his mouth continued its assault on her most sensitive flesh. "Ed", she panted as her nails clawed at his bulging shoulders, deep red streaks marring his already flushed skin. "You're going to make me..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he braced her thighs against his shoulders before his tongue plundered her wantonly as his nose pressed against the hood of her clit.

Light exploded behind her eyes and tiny fires ignited throughout her as her body clenched and shook with her release. Olivia struggled to catch her breath and she felt feather light kisses along her abdomen as Ed made his way up her body. She looked at him with wonder as he laid his body on hers. "Holy shit", she breathed causing his glistening mouth to spread in a full blown smile, his teeth shining in the low light. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips. "Your turn", she whispered, pushing him to sit back against the headboard.

Kneeling between his legs, she tugged the rough denim down his legs and her mouth practically watered at the sight of him straining against the front of his boxer briefs. She wasted no time in discarding those too, his arousal springing free from the cotton confines. Before she could even make a move south, Ed caught her shoulders lightly and pulled her into a searing kiss. A kiss that turned her muscles into goo as she slacked against him. "You don't have to." He rasped against her mouth.

"I want to", she smirked, looking down between their bodies. A groan rumbled deep in throat as he watched her reach up and free her hair from the hairtie, letting it cascade down her shoulders. "To keep your hands busy." She winked.

"You're killing me." He hissed, letting his head fall back against the headboard as her lips branded his chest with open mouthed kisses.

She looked up at him with a teasing grin as she trailed her tongue along the fine line of hair leading south. "I haven't even started yet."

Her fingers gripped the thick muscles of his thighs as her tongue peaked out and licked the entire length of him. He sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth and his hands moved to cover hers at his thighs.

Taking his hands in hers, she brought them to thread through her hair as she looked up at him and wrapped her lips around the tip of him. Her name was a prayer that danced on the tip of his tongue as her hot mouth surrounded him. The room hummed and he could feel the electricity in his fingertips as they weaved through the silk strands of her hair.

The sharp lines of his jaw clenched as he looked down at her, her hooded eyes gazing up at him. She took him in as far as he would go and didn't stop until she felt him at the back of her throat causing him to let out an animalistic growl. Not wanting to hurt her, he untangled his hands from her hair to twist the sheets in his fists. "Liv, you can't do that. I'm not going to las..."

Before he could choke the last word out, she repeated her actions. Her watery eyes shined as she watched him almost come undone.

Grasping her arms, he pulled her body up to his and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back, his struggled to catch his breath as he threaded his hand through her hair. "Come here", he growled, his voice raspier than she's even heard it.

Straddling his hips, she braced her knees against the bed as her arms circled his strong shoulders. His eyes searched her face, her heavy eyes, her flushed cheeks, the way her swollen lips parted as she breathed. "Jesus, you're beautiful." He muttered, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips.

Her mouth moved hotly against his, their lips sliding and their tongues licking. Positioning herself above him, she dug her fingertips into the muscles of his thick shoulders as she sank down onto him.

A breathy moan escaped her parted lips as she surroundedd him, his mouth laying kisses along the expanse of her face. "I used to think that you had a big ego, but I got it wrong. It's not your ego that's big...", She chuckled breathlessly causing her internal muscles to clench around him.

He snickered against her skin as he laid kisses anywhere his mouth could reach, his fingers tracing invisible patterns along the plains of her bare back. Her hips began to move against him slowly and his hands found their way to the swell of her ass, subtly urging her movements.

"I knew you would fit me perfectly." He sighed, one arm wrapping completely around her back while the other hand buried itself in her thick tresses. His hips moved in time with her, his white teeth scraping along the soft column of her throat.

A deep groan rose in her throat as her head rolled back against her shoulder blades, the feeling of him filling her almost too much to bear.

The fire raging in his lower abdomen was becoming too much to ignore. This woman, the woman of his dreams is on top of him, moving against him and his heart was close to bursting.

He pushed her hair away from where it was matted to her damp forehead, grunting as she hips slapped against his. "Tell me what you need." He demanded softly, his lips moving hotly against hers.

Holding his head between her hands, her swollen lips moved across the sharp features of his face. "I need you to not be gentle." She pleaded, each word punctuated by a kiss.

She had caught the slightest glimpse of his smile before his arms braced around her and he swiftly flipped them over so she was on her back. Her chest heaved as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs as she stared up at him with amused wide eyes.

Leaning forward, he pressed him lips softly to the top of her nose and her heart clenched at the tenderness of it. He sat back on his heels and pulled her backside to rest on his thick thighs, managing to stay inside of her the entire time. Her eyebrows pulled together in curiousity as she watched him position her body, her bottom half tilted upward and her shoulder blades pressed into the mattress.

Rising to his knees, he placed her toned leg over his shoulder and moved against her in one swift thrust. Her body arched off the bend, her head tossed back into the pillow as a loud gasp fell from her lips.

Hugging her leg to his chest, he anchored her to him and supported her lower back with his other hand as his hips moved swiftly against hers. Her breathy moans turned into surprised yelps when he unexpectedly rotated his hips, his pubic bone grinding against the bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Keep doing that", she panted, one hand braced against the bed frame above her head while the other dug it's blunt nails into his firm thigh.

With her leg still draped over his shoulder, he laid his body down on hers and she gasped with bright eyes at the feeling of being stretched completely. He planted his forearms beside her head and his hips stilled, letting her get used to the new angle as his eyes scanned her face.

Her warm breath puffed around them as her fingertips danced over his face like blind woman trying to see. He kissed her, stealing her breath as he did so. But she didn't close her eyes, she didn't even blink. She stared at him with wonder.

This didn't happen. First time sex was rarely good, let alone life altering. It didn't make your toes curl and the tips of your fingers hum with electricity. It didn't cause a fire to ignite within every nerve ending and your muscles to vibrate under your skin.

But it was happening. And it was all because of Ed Tucker.

"You okay?" He exhaled, his words bringing her out of her thoughts. She nodded, unable to find words as she struggled to catch her breath. "Do you trust me?"

She looked into his warm blue eyes and knew she would trust him with her life. She _had_ trusted him with her life.

"Hold onto me." He instructed as he gripped the top of the headboard, the muscles and tendons in his forearms moving under the tight skin. Both of her legs wrapped around him, her ankles locking against his lower back as her hand found purchase against his rippled shoulder blades.

He laid a kiss on each eyelid and one searing one on her lips before he began moving his hips at a hurried pace. The sound of skin against skin filled the room and her eyes rolled back into her head as he hit a spot inside of her she didn't even know she had. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as her teeth dug into the plump flesh of her lower lip.

The headboard beat against the wall as he pounded against her, the mattress creaking under the strain. He brought one of his hands to her face and used his thumb to remove her lip from between her sharp teeth.

Trying to control his panting breaths, he smiled down at her as he ran the pad of his thumb along her swollen bottom lip. "Please, I'm gonna...", she huffed as he trailed his hand down her neck and to her chest.

Slowing his hips down, he wiped away the sweat that beaded on his forehead as he smirked down at her. His slow, deliberate strokes made her squirm against the sheets at his nimble fingers tweaked her pebbled nipple.

The sensation jolted from her chest straight to her groin causing her internal muscles to clench around him. "Kiss me, please." She begged.

Happy to oblige, he covered his body with hers and threaded his hands through her hair as he kissed her erotically. His tongue mimicked his lower body as she sunk into the mattress under his welcome weight.

Her hands gripped the rounded muscles of his backside and she pulled him flush against her causing a feral growl to rip through his throat. She was silently telling him want she wanted and right now, he would do anything she asked of him.

Gripping the edge of the mattress, he used it as leverage as he ground his lower body against hers. The friction he was creating set her skin ablaze as she felt the pressure rising up her chest. Her hands clawed against his back tried to find purchase and she felt the inevitable build inside of her.

Heat exploded through her body and a fine sheen of sweat broke out along her skin as her release rocked through her. Every muscle in her body shook as her mouth fell open in a silent cry.

The sight of her coming undone below him caused the heat inside of him to spread like wildfire. His fingers dug into the fabric of the sheets as his groin muscles clenched with the rising pressure.

Knowing his release was inevitable, he planted his hands next to her head and moved to pulled away when her hands on his back stopped him. "It's okay, I want you to." She breathed, in response to his questioning look.

Burying his face in her neck, he let himself go and rammed his hips against hers several times before he grunted his release against her throat.

The weight of his body slacked against hers, pressing her down into the mattress as he panted against her skin. The feeling of her gentle hand stroking the back of his head practically lulled him to sleep as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Placing kisses along her sweat-slicked face, he pressed his lips firmly to hers before he stared down at her face. A small smile played on his face as she looked up at him with sated eyes, his hand pushing back her hair from her damp forehead.

"What was that?" She practically giggled in wonder, the feeling of fingers tips running along his sides making him shiver against her.

He chuckled in response, his eyes never straying from her. Her skin was sweaty, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess but she had never looked more beautiful. "That was fourteen years of build up, that's what that was." He stated.

Rolling over onto his back, he pulled her with him to snuggle against his chest. Her body wrapped around his, her fingers tracing patterns on his broad chest as her eyes began to droop.

She remembered on thought crossing her mind before she succumbed to sleep.

 _I feel safe._

* * *

 _*_ **hides behind couch while simultaneously fanning self* REVIEW so I can hear what you think! I love reviews almost as much as I love tuckson smut *smirk emoji***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, friends, I've hit somewhat of a writer's block. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Assaulting Reality**

Walking into her apartment, Olivia sighed loudly as she shrugged off her coat. The Princes had made fools of the NYPD on live television and she knew that she was going to have a lot of damage control to do the following morning. Hanging her coat on the rack, she heard the sound of soft, whimsical music, music that she had become all too familiar with over the past couple of days while investigating this reality show.

Moving further into the living room, she felt the tension evaporate from her body as she saw him sitting on the couch. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was back against the couch as soft snores escaped him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, her strong, gruff man always looked so childlike when he slept.

Reaching the back of the couch, she crouched down and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders before unfastening the top button of his dress shirt. She slipped a hand beneath the fabric of the shirt, allowing her fingers to smooth along slight spattering of hair sprinkled across his chest as she pressed her lips against the side of his neck.

Ed inhaled deeply, rousing from his light slumber at the warmth wrapped around him. "Are you watching Heart's Desire?" She teased, goosebumps breaking out in the wake of her heated breath.

He let out a slight chuckle as his hand came up to rub her wrists. "I was doing research." He rasped, leaving his head back against her.

"Mhm", she hummed, her lips continuing to dance along the rough skin of his cheek and neck.

With his eyes still closed, he blindly brought his hand up to tangle in her hair. "These kids make out with someone in a hot tub once and they think they're in love." He ranted groggily as her mouth continued its assault. She felt his hand flex in her hair when she sunk her teeth into his taut skin then soothed the mark with her wet tongue. "It took me months to realize I love you and I thought that was quick."

His eyes shot open as soon as the words left his lips, any trace of sleep vanishing from his wide eyes. He felt her lips cease against his skin and he silently kicked himself as she untangled herself from him.

Ed stared straight ahead as Olivia made her way around the couch, a sly smile on her face. She kneeled on the couch and propped her elbow on the back as he stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. "Ed."

"Hmm", he replied as his eyes shifted to her, her dancing eyes sparkling in the low light of the room.

Brushing her hair away, she rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to suppress her growing grin. "Do... do you love me?" She asked, her voice small.

Inhaling through his nose, he pressed his lips together in a firm line. "Well, I'm um..." He stammered, his hand rubbing against his late in the day stubble as he looked straight ahead. "Yes, I love you. I love you very much."

When he finally found the courage to look at her, her eyes glistening as she watched him. Scooting closer, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. "To think, after fourteen years you're still surprising me."

"I don't plan on stopping." He mumbled against her mouth.

Swinging her leg across his body, she settled into his lap as his hands found her thighs instantly. "I love you, Tucker. I trust you and I love you." Her hands were framing his face, her warm breath surrounding him as her words dissipated into the room. He had known her for a long time and he knew that for Olivia, trust was just as hard to come by as love especially in a significant other.

Brushing her hair behind her shoulder, he trailed her fingertips down the chords of her neck as his eyes flickered between hers. This strong, beautiful woman that he had spent over a decade at odds with was all he ever wanted and now, she's in his lap and declaring her love for him. He drank in her beauty as she scratched the back of his head with her nails, the wave of her chestnut hair, her plump lips, her soulful brown eyes, her adorable nose. "What is it?" She asked when she started to get insecure under his gaze.

He blinked, a smile spreading across his thin lips. "I was just wishing we had a hot tub."

Her laughed boomed through the living room as her fingers found the buttons of his dress shirt. "Luke warm water swirling around with sweat... who needs it?" She murmured as she laid kisses along the expanse of his face. "You don't need a hot tub to get me in bed."

"Oh yeah? What do I need?" He pulled back slightly and quirked an eyebrow.

A smirk played on her lips as she brushed her nose against his. "Those eyes, these hands." she weighed his right hand in both of hers, feeling the callouses of his palms against her soft fingertips. "And your voice", she sighed, pressing her forehead to his rugged cheek.

"My voice?" he rasped, his lips whispering against her temple.

She nodded, her fingers unfastening the remainder the buttons of his shirt. "I've always been fascinated that something so rough can come out of something so soft and gentle." Her fingers ran along his thin lips before pressing her lips to them.

Ed groaned, his fingers digging to her hips as her tongue ran along his. "How early do you have to be in tomorrow?" He asked between kisses.

"Doesn't matter", she mumbled against his mouth as her hips moved against his. "Take me to bed, handsome."

A playful squeal escaped her as he stood up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her hands gripped the belt loops at the back of his pants as he wrapped one arm around the back of her knees while the other gave a spirited pat to her back side.

He kicked the door closed once they were in the bedroom, her laugh drowning out the fake sounds of happiness coming from the television in the living room.

* * *

 **I know it's shorter than my usual chapters but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what episode you'd like me to do next! I love, love, love reviews. Thanks, loves!**


End file.
